Riya's Journey
by livinginlyoko
Summary: Xana has disappeared and it's been one year since it happened but when he returns new things are discovered sequal to Xana's Story the begining is a little quick but it gets a lot better have a read and see
1. Xana's Return

**Riya's Journey**

**Chapter 1**

**Please read Xana's story first or you won't know what is going on **

**Claimer: Andy, John, Kelly, Grace, Riya are mine so ask if you ever want to use them**

It's been a year since Riya was materialized and Xana disappeared and everything has been quiet on Lyoko though Grace had managed to find something about a fifth sector but no way to access it and with no attacks Grace had managed to create a few things to help the team

"so are you going to show us then" Andy said as he created a chair out of the ice in the ice region

"just give me a second I have to load the programs" Grace said

Out of all of the team Andy was still the most powerful especially with his upgraded powers Andy could now even change the land of Lyoko not just using the ground to attack

Kelly had learnt how to use her special ability and become stronger and faster than usual though she could only get it to the second bar she still couldn't get to the third bar she could also now create proper weapons with her quills

John now had lighter and stronger armour and could use his powers without being in battle he had also been training with a larger sword but still used his normal sword

Riya had been learning how to use all of her powers with some help from Grace and the other Riya that still lived in her mind when she entered Lyoko Riya could now change from her swords to her bow in the middle of a fight easily and could transport her self from one place to another by opening portals

Grace's powers hadn't developed much but a few things had changed her wings in Lyoko were bigger she could move very quickly now she had begun to generate energy from her spear and was able to make small energy balls and launch them

"okay everything is ready" Grace said activating the program she had been working on

In Lyoko the team saw things appearing in front of them, the team was impressed at what Grace had created they were vehicles

John's vehicle was an ATV John jumped onto it and revved it waiting for the rest of the team

Kelly's vehicle wasn't exactly a vehicle she now had inline skates on, Kelly showed of some cool manoeuvres then joined John waiting for the rest of the team

Andy's vehicle didn't appear until Grace told him that he would share the vehicle with John or if John wasn't in Lyoko he would get the ATV Andy leapt onto the back of the ATV and sat in the secondary seat behind John

Grace had to explain Riya's vehicle, the major difference was that Riya had to generate the energy she had inside her and create a small floating disc though it wasn't easy to pilot and Riya kept falling off which made the rest of the team laugh

After getting used to all their vehicles the team had a race Andy wasn't allowed to use his powers unless he and Andy were attacked which didn't take to long since Riya attacked them straight away as pay back for laughing at her

Andy just blocked it though and then created a wall and blocked them off Riya just went around the wall while Kelly just jumped and flipped over the wall and kept chasing John and Andy

As they reached the final stretch John and Andy were leading with Kelly following behind Riya had disappeared from everyone's view except Grace who knew what she was about to do

Kelly kept firing trying to hit John and Andy but Andy kept blocking, both of them thought they would win until something smashed into their vehicle and sent them flying both Andy and John looked at where the attack had come from and saw Riya standing there bow in hand and a large smile on her face

Riya quickly moved and headed for the finish line with Kelly closing in it was a close finish as Riya slashed at Kelly almost making her lose control of her skates it was a draw between Kelly and Riya in the end

"guys you need to hear this" Grace said

"what is it" Riya asked

"you'll see, I'm devirtualizing you now"

As the team joined Grace in the computer room they wondered what exactly Grace was so worried about all of the team joined Grace quickly on screen Grace had something up it appeared to be an email from what the group could see

"so what is it you wanted to show us" Andy asked

Grace started something on the computer a strange buzzing filled the entire room and a voice began to speak

_Hello can yo… hear me it's…I'm trapped in …you can get …find …bo…inside…location…6f 4b_

The entire team knew the voice it was Xana even after a year they recognised Xana's voice "where is he" Kelly asked quickly after the sound had been played

"I haven't been able to figure it out, where ever he sent it from it was on Lyoko jut not some where I can find" Grace said turning back toward the computer

"what about those coordinates" John said

"which" Riya said finally adding slightly to the conversation

"6f 4b those were coordinates probably referring to a map"

Grace typed them in and several maps came up then certain ones stated to disappear as Grace pressed more keys she was then left with three panels "try any that are close by I have an idea" John said

Only one panel was left as Grace looked at it she understood what the message was about there was a small house in the exact coordinates Xana had given "it looks like we are going on a trip" Grace said

The team left the factory and headed for the exact place that Xana had told them about, when they arrived the team didn't believe what they saw it was a large mansion out in the middle of woods quite close to the school

"whoa this is huge" Riya said astonished

"should we go in" Kelly asked

Grace nodded and began to walk in while the rest of the team followed behind as they entered the mansion they were amazed by just the size of the main hall the gang split up John and Grace had a look around the ground floor while Andy, Kelly and Riya checked upstairs

John and Grace didn't find much but Riya and the others did hey found a room in the west wing of the mansion that had Xana's symbol all over the walls they recognised it but didn't understand what it meant and why it was here in this building

Andy pulled his phone out of his pocket and rang John telling him to get over to where they were as they arrived even they couldn't believe what they could see, Grace was shocked she didn't know if it was Xana who had done this or if it was someone else as the team looked around the room they realised that this was a child's room but it wasn't Xana's it seemed like a girl had been living here

As the team looked around Riya was fixated on a clock in the entrance hall she continued to look at it she jumped slightly as Kelly placed a hand on her shoulder "what is it" Kelly asked

"this clock I feel like I've seen it before, it's like I know this clock shouldn't be here" Riya said

Kelly walked to both sides of it looking around it and found that a slight draught was coming from it "John, Andy come here" Kelly shouted as both of the guys came over to Kelly and Riya, Kelly asked them to move the clock to the side

The buys weren't sure about what Kelly was asking them to do but they tried and found that the clock could move Grace joined them as they moved the clock and found that there was a passage way behind it

Following the passage they found it led to the sewers quite close to the factory and there seemed to be a trail leading to the factory as they got close to the factory Grace heard her laptop bleep and they all headed for Lyoko

Grace sat in the computer chair and began to virtualize all of the team Riya went in last after hesitating as the team arrived in Lyoko they began heading for the tower

"anything happening yet" Kelly asked

"no what I want to know is who activated the tower"

"could it be Xana" Andy asked

"I doubt it Xana can't activate towers can he" John said

As the team ran towards the tower they saw it was glowing red and then they were sure it was Xana when they were close enough they saw some one on the ground they weren't moving

The team rushed over and saw they were face down in the dirt of the forest region but they all knew who it was, turning them over everyone could see it was Xana he was beaten and bruised as if he'd been fighting since he had disappeared

"Xana are you okay" Kelly asked

"did you bring the box" Xana asked weakly

"which" John asked

"the one from the message" Xana said

"the message was broken up we couldn't hear all of it" Grace said

"did you find the house"

"yes we found it but what is going on" Andy asked

"take Riya back there she'll find the box you need then bring it back you'll need it to defeat the enemy" Xana said passing out

"Riya, you and Kelly are coming back and we'll head for the mansion while the boys will protect Xana from anything that even comes close" Grace said devirtualizing Riya and Kelly

While the girls went to the mansion to find the box Xana was talking about John and Andy just sat around, Andy had made a makeshift bed with his powers but it wasn't much

"you think that someone will actually attack" John said

"I defiantly think someone will" someone said

Both John and Andy turned to see who had spoken and were confronted by someone that they didn't know but they recognised him straight away it was the same person that Xana had disappeared with, the same person that had made Riya attack the team

It was… The True Enemy

**Well first chapter complete of the second part and things have already kicked off to an exciting point and I already know that this sounds like season 2 of Code Lyoko but I made sure to change it and even sector five will be different (a lot different trust me)**


	2. Mizu The Enemy Revealed

**Riya's Journey**

**Chapter 2: The True Enemy**

"who are you" John asked quickly getting to his feet and placing a hand on his sword

"I could say a friend but then you wouldn't believe me"

"why should we you took Xana away and attacked him" Andy said moving the ice sector slightly by accident

"he came with me on his own free will what happened to him was just a side effect"

"answer the question who are you, or do you want to be destroyed right now" John said pulling his sword out slightly

"you won't be able to destroy me so I don't have to worry about that but I will answer your question if it is annoying you but some say it's harder to kill some one when you know their name"

"I won't be that hard for us" Andy said

"my name is Mizu last guardian of Lyoko"

"what are you talking about last guardian of Lyoko" John said he was now even more confused than ever

"there have been two before me, Riya and Xana and then there have been others before them but that was pre time before I was born"

"but Riya wasn't a guardian she was a puppet under your control" Andy said not believing anything Mizu said

"wrong there are lots of secrets about this world and about your own, secrets that would shake everything you know and destroy it"

As John and Andy were talking to a person that they didn't trust the girls were rooting through the mansion trying to find a box that was well hidden though they let Riya lead them since she was supposed to know where it was

The girls were in the lounge of the mansion looking at a large painting hanging above a fireplace Riya had been staring at it looking into the faded picture of a warm summer somewhere else in the world imagining she was there, she began to walk towards it

"it was beautiful once" Riya said not knowing exactly what was making her say it

As Riya got close she lifted her self up towards the painting using the fireplace as leverage but she slipped and fell backwards but the others caught her as Riya fell she hit a brick on the fireplace that made it stick out

Kelly pulled the brick fully out and saw inside was a box just big enough to hold a disc and inside it just as Kelly thought there was a disc inside

"looks like we found it" Grace said looking at the disc

"but what have we found" Riya asked

"it doesn't matter lets get back to the factory"

It didn't take long for them to get back to the factory especially when they used the clock route in stead of going to the manhole cover in the woods as they reached to computer room Grace had an uneasy feeling as if the disc that she was holding would do something

But she still loaded it up anyway Grace watched something load it's self on to the computer while Grace was waiting she checked how the guys were doing and saw that someone else was there, it was the same person that disappeared with Xana

"guys what's going on" Grace asked

"we've been finding out some things" John replied

"like the name of our enemy, it's Mizu" Andy added

Grace was still a little shocked that they knew the name of their enemy, she soon heard a sound on the computer indicating that what ever had loaded up had finished a buzzing sound started once again as a recording began to play it sounded quite old but every word could be heard

_My attempts have failed, my wife will not let me near my child and has impeded my work again she has now disappeared with her, my plan to help Xana has worked but phase two cannot be done until I find my daughter, she is the key to it all, she can finally stop the battle we have fought_

Everyone even Mizu was frozen by the words from the sounds of it this guy had been doing something to his own daughter and his wife would not let him and it linked to Xana

"when was that dated" Xana asked waking up and sitting up

"from the looks of it just three years ago" Grace said

"but that would mean what ever happened was only a year before we arrived" Kelly said

"he said his daughter was the key what could that mean" Andy said

"that doesn't matter now I know what I needed to know" Mizu said with an evil look on his face

"what does that mean" Riya said down the headset

"I know why I am here, I know who created me now and why he did" Mizu began to create energy

"all humans are disgusting you just want to destroy all that you create but you just want to destroy me for no reason, is it just for fun or to prove something" Mizu activated something and disappeared

As Mizu left another program activated on the disc "you two get to Lyoko now, Andy and John get to the edge of the sector and bring Xana with you" Grace ordered quickly

It took very little time for Kelly and Riya to be in the scanners and meeting Andy and John on Lyoko John had Xana on his back he was still quite weak, the team waited for just a few moments and suddenly four tubes dropped around all of them

A few seconds later the four tubes opened revealing a large room that was dark and mechanical

"it's the place again" both Riya and Xana said

Grace watched as the holo-map of Lyoko changed and took a new shape Grace watched it and was amazed at the new shape it was a large clock quite like the one in the mansion

"what is it" Grace asked

"it's like being shrunk and placed inside a machine" Kelly said looking around

"a clock actually" Grace said still looking at the holo-map

"so you followed me" Mizu said from quite high above the team

"like you said if we want to destroy you than we have to follow you" John said

"hah just try to get me while your here in my domain"

As Mizu spoke strange metal creatures began to appear they were knights in samurai armour and they began to advance on the team

"Andy take Xana" John said passing Xana to Andy so that John could use his weapon

Kelly moved next to Riya guarding her she was protecting her even though they weren't in the real world and Riya could protect herself "it's okay, I can fight on my own, big sister" Riya said reassuring Kelly using the nickname she had given Kelly, since that was what Kelly acted like around Riya a big sister and Riya appreciated it

Kelly smiled and stepped aside but Riya didn't move far she used her bow and was trying to keep the enemy's back while John hacked and slashed at them but it did no good they were too strong and a lot different too the other creatures they had faced

"Andy try using your powers" Grace said

Andy moved his hand slightly and found that instead of the ground moving the metal around him moved "this could be cool" Andy said

Andy tried moving the metal monsters that were coming towards him and the team but it didn't work they must have been made of completely different metal but when Andy tried hitting them with the metal he could make it worked

One of the metal creatures took a direct hit and a hole was smashed straight through it "guys hold out your weapons" Andy said

Every one watched as their weapons were coated in the metal that Andy was creating though Kelly's weapon was tricky since she created them instead of just having a weapon

John tried out his new weapon and found it was slightly heavier but John found he could slice through the monsters like a hot knife through butter and Riya's weapons and actually become quicker as if the metal made them more air resistant Kelly's quills were now more accurate it had nothing to do with Kelly her self it was the metal it's self and probably a little help from Andy

Mizu watched as his monsters were taken down but he just created more as they watched Mizu create more obstacles they spotted other as well their were ones on stands with discs and other that looked liked gun emplacements

The entire team was worried they didn't know if they could handle all of these monsters but a voice soon helped raise their spirits

"are you ready to fight" Xana said as Andy let him off his back

The team nodded and Andy changed Xana's weapon and prepared to fight the monsters that stood between them and their enemy

"lets go" Xana said leading the team into battle

**So end of chapter and more questions have shown up like who is the person on the recording, what does Xana have to do with everything, what was Mizu talking about, who were the other guardians of Lyoko and who is the girl the guy on the recording is talking about**

**All will be revealed as the story continues **


	3. Mizu's Children Pt 1

**Riya's Journey**

**Chapter 3**

The fight had only been going on for a few minutes but the team was winning easily because of Andy's upgrades to their weapons, though Mizu was really trying to fight back even stepping into the battle himself and attacking Xana

As each enemy was destroy the team started to notice that they became more human shaped the huge lumbering knights became quicker and more dangerous, the disc throwers began to move around more and became even more accurate, the arrow shooters began to move over the walls but they were no match for Riya who could easily take them down from long range

"enough" Mizu shouted so loud that every thing in the room fell silent

"this has gone on for too long I will not waste my time with such games" Mizu said raising his arm and calling all of his creatures back too him, the team watched as they all joined into several forms all of the knights took on a fully human look the same for the rest of them

"meet my children" Mizu said smiling as if he knew that the team was no match for these new enemy's

"guys get out of there now" Grace shouted down the headset

The team started running heading for the exact place they had began from, the team watched as the enemy came flying at them luckily Grace managed to activate the controls and get the team out of the Clock Tower as Grace named it

Grace quickly devirtualized the team as Xana went into one of the towers to rest for a while as the team met Grace in the computer room, they felt slightly down that they had to run instead of fighting because they were sure they could take them on but with Xana there they couldn't take the risk

"you wouldn't of been able to fight them" Grace said as the team stepped out

"why, we are way stronger now" John said

"well Xana was there and that made it dangerous but they were different" Grace said bringing up something onto the screen

One the screen it showed three people the team recognised them as the people Mizu created though there was one difference the one's Mizu created were fully metal no easily recognisable features but the ones on the picture were just like them

"these guys are different to anything we have fought before from what I can tell they are quite like Riya when we first met her they can't be destroyed with out deactivating a certain tower" Grace said

"does that mean somewhere a tower has been activated in Lyoko" Kelly asked

"I don't see anything on the computer to indicate it, it may mean that they are not on Lyoko right now"

"so according to you, they are indestructible, great" John said

"yes just like Riya we can't do any damage to them only remove them from the battle for a while" Grace said again bringing down the mood of everyone

"there is one way to destroy them and you know what it is" Riya said thinking about a previous experience

"yes we could knock them over the edge of Lyoko and into the digital sea they would be destroyed and the tower would keep them there" Grace said

"but there are two problems, one how would we trick them into getting even close to the edge and two who would do it" Xana said from the computer

"why don't we just virtualize Xana and shut down Lyoko" Kelly said wondering why they hadn't done it already

"there are things we don't know about Lyoko, like who created it and for what purpose and that recording" Grace said

"but why haven't we virtualized Xana" Kelly said

"because we can't after Riya was virtualized and we left the factory I came back later and found the disc drive had stuck so I opened it and found the disc had melted probably by Mizu and I have been trying to redo the coding for it but something isn't the same and I still haven't worked out what"

"so what do we do now" Andy asked

"lets head back to school and try to form a plan, Xana I'll open a link so I can talk to you from, my computer" Grace said

"me too" Andy said

"me three" Riya said

Everyone headed back to Kadic and headed for their rooms John went on Andy's computer instead of Andy going on while Riya and Grace set up the link all three of them were working on Xana's materialization while Andy and Kelly went on a date, their relationship had grown over the last year and it didn't show any signs of stopping

As the day went on there wasn't much the trio could find everything seemed fine with the program so they couldn't figure out why it didn't work with Xana

"maybe the answer is in sector five" Xana said talking to the trio while they were sat in their rooms

"it is possible that the changed you slightly while your were in there" Grace said

"it's possible that I was in their for so long that something might of happened" Xana said

"you were in their for a year so something probably did happen but before we try to answer any other questions, what happened while you were away for a year" John said

"well even I'm not too sure everything that I learnt seemed to have disappeared when I came out of sector five"

"how did you do that anyway" Riya asked

"well as I was fighting I hit something I remember a panel opened up, I was thinking about contacting you guys and suddenly I was looking at all of you crowding around me"

"you must of hit something that can control towers" Grace said

As the three discussed what might have happened in sector five a sound came from Grace's computer and she immediately checked it and saw that a tower was activated but then several more towers were activating as well

"big problem get to Lyoko now I'll contact Kelly, John contact Andy" Grace said

As everyone was about to leave a knocking sound came from their doors each one opened their doors revealing another one of students from their class the entire trio wondered why these people were there but soon realised when they began to attack

Grace's attacker she didn't know too well since he sat a couple of seats forward in most of her classes

John's attacker he knew slightly since he was on the soccer team with him but this wasn't the same person that John knew

Riya's attack was a girl she had made friends with in her class it really shocked Riya that this girl would just attack her but she knew what was happening since she had once done the same

"who are you" each of them asked

"I am Nerst" the boy fighting John said

"I am Miya" the girl fighting Riya said

"I am Dia" the boy fighting Grace said

"bit of a girlish name" Grace said annoying Dia

"lets see what you think after this" Dia said charging at Grace who ducked under him and tried to head for the door but Dia grabbed her and pulled Grace backwards

Riya was faring any better she had almost made it out of the door twice but Miya always seemed to be a step ahead she could see from her open door that the same was happening to Grace in the room just across from her

John luckily had hit Nerst in the stomach and ran like hell though Nerst was following him, John wasn't sure what to do so he rang Andy knowing that Kelly would be near him "guys big trouble" John said quickly

"what is it" Andy asked

"I've just been attacked by some one under the control of one of Mizu's children" John quickly explained

"what's happened to Grace and Riya" Kelly asked taking the phone from Andy

"I'm guessing the same has happened to them" John said

"right head for the factory me and Andy will go help the Grace and Riya" Kelly said

John turned off his phone and checked behind him to see if Nerst was still there, John must have lost him while he was talking to Andy and Kelly, John kept going not even slowing down he knew that Nerst could be right behind him, John didn't see Nerst at any point on his way to the factory he quickly headed down to the computer room to contact Xana

Kelly and Andy had been relaxing in the woods when John called but were now making there way to help Riya and Grace they didn't know what might happen with these new enemy's but they were sure that it wouldn't be fun

Kelly and Andy made it too where Grace and Riya were in record time and prepared them selves to fight

**Yes that's it I've finally finished the chapter the reason it took ages is that I got side tracked you know like going down a really bumpy dirt road instead of the really quick easy one because you heard there were good video games at the end of it**

**I had just been watching "decline of gaming" on newgrounds when I finished this you should go watch it too**

**also i will finish my other stories some day (i hope)**


	4. Mizu's Children Pt 2

**Riya's Journey**

**Chapter: 4**

"hey get away from my friend" Kelly said as she grabbed Dai

Grace was shocked as Kelly came flying into the room and attacked Dai, Grace took her chance and also attacked Dai the two of them easily over powered him and made it out of their room locking Dai in the room behind them, checking Riya's room they saw that she and Andy were gone but Riya's room was now a mess

What had happened to Andy and Riya was that they had quickly made it out of Riya's room which had already been trashed by Miya, Andy only had to pull Riya out of her room for them to escape even on there way to the factory Miya was following closely behind

As Andy and Riya reached the factory the body Miya was controlling dropped to the ground and stopped moving, Andy and Riya checked the girl and saw that she was unconscious Andy picked her up and took her inside and into the computer room with Riya following behind

Entering the computer room they saw that John had already arrived and was in the computer room "good to see you" John said

"where are the others" Andy said putting down the girl

"not sure but I bet they are on their way" John said

"you guys better head to Lyoko, Xana may be in trouble" Riya said

The boys nodded in agreement and headed for the scanners while Riya went to start the virtualization process as Riya sent the boys to Lyoko she heard something move above her in the room looking around she couldn't see anything until someone dropped from the ceiling and hit the floor Riya carefully watched them but they didn't move

Grace and Kelly had just arrived at the factory and were worried they had spotted Dai following them a while ago but he had disappeared, Grace and Kelly went into the computer room and only had to see the person lying on the floor to know that they had to go, Grace switched places with Riya and allowed her to go to Lyoko

Grace virtualized both Kelly and Riya who quickly met up with John, Andy and Xana in the ice sector

"so where do we go Grace" Andy asked

"in several directions, there are towers all over this sector that have been activated" Grace said

As Grace spoke three blasts of energy hit the ground in front of them making all of them jump avoiding a couple of other blasts, looking around the team saw the three new enemies the team recognised them with out them even identifying them selves

Nerst was wearing light armour with shoulder guards and had normal pants it seemed that he didn't want to be weighted down

Miya was wearing a short top and short skirt which was making the boys stare a little until Kelly made two quills and poked them in the back getting their attention, Andy said sorry and concentrated

Dai was wearing a more streamlined suit that was just a full body suit though metal casings were around both his arms

"so how are we going to do this" Nerst said

"how about we just attack and rip them to shreds" Miya said knocking several thoughts out of John and Andy's heads

"lets go one on one that would be much more fun for all of us" Dai said looking at Riya

"yes we should fight them one on one but not with the people your thinking of" Nerst said

"but for fun lets have them choose" Nerst added

"I'll take him" Kelly said pointing at Dai who seemed annoyed when Kelly picked him

"I'll take Nerst" John said "we have a score to settle" Nerst didn't seem to care he just stayed the same

"then it looks like it's me against Miya" Riya said with a lot of anger in her voice, she was still angry from before

The team looked around for Andy but he had gone missing along with Xana only Grace knew where they had gone but she didn't tell the team just in case the others were listening

"lets begin" Nerst said running off with John following close behind

Riya opened a portal and went through it while Miya trailed behind

Kelly and Dai were left to fight in the large open area, Kelly could feel her powers beginning to immerge but she kept them sealed instead of realising it

John and Nerst's fight began with both of them attacking each other with swords but Nerst kept calm barely moving only blocking John, John began to attack harder it was annoying that Nerst wasn't fighting much

"for the leader of your team your not very good" Nerst said taunting John

"its not like your anything special" John said attacking quickly

"really have you noticed that I have barely had to fight to beat you while you have been using lots of strength and haven't even got close" Nerst said taunting John again

"so what the longer I fight the stronger I become so the longer you keep blocking I become more powerful" John said

Riya's and Miya's fight was under way and they were quite evenly matched Miya was throwing discs that were flying toward Riya at high speed but she just knocked them away with her swords as Miya threw another disc Riya put her swords away and grabbed the disc and threw it back just missing Miya

"sneaky but I'll get you with one of these" Miya said as she threw three more which Riya caught and launched them back, Riya smiled as she looked at Miya but she noticed that the three discs had disappeared Riya looked around and spotted them flying at her quickly

Riya dodged them just barley and concentrated a bit more "how did you do that" Riya asked

"I have powers just like you so don't think that all I can do is throw these discs" Miya said

Riya moved quickly drawing both swords and tried to hit Miya but she jumped away dodging every attack Riya did, Miya just laughed and didn't seem to care

"you know this is fun but I believe I want to have my kind of fun now" Miya said

"and what kind of fun would that be" Riya asked

"you'll see very soon" Miya said laughing

Kelly and Dai's fight was already quite big Kelly was continuously firing quills at Dai who kept dodging and firing blasts back at Kelly both of them moved quite quickly Kelly noticed that Dai was not really paying attention and would continuously stop and stare at the scenery though when Kelly fired Dai moved out of the way

"what are you doing" Kelly shouted

"just playing with you" Dai said appearing behind Kelly suddenly and kicking her hard in the back

"how did he do that" Kelly thought

"okay if your going to use your abilities then I will to" Kelly said making her fur turn red as she began to become stronger, Dai was still not paying much attention he didn't even seem to care that Kelly was now stronger

While the others were fighting Xana and Andy were on a very special mission during the confusion when Dai fired at the team Andy used the ice to slip him and Xana away he didn't like the fact that he had to abandon his friends he even left a fake version of him self that he had made out of ice and with some help from Grace made it look like he was still there

"how far are we now Grace" Andy said still using his powers to turn into ice and slip through Lyoko unnoticed along with Xana

"not far this tower is connected to the others it should destabilise Nerts, Miya and Dai for a while and give us a chance to damage them" Grace said

"okay but what about the others, what's happening" Andy asked

"well John is fighting Nerst, Kelly is fighting Dai and Riya is fighting Miya but I can't tell whose winning"

"well try to find out I'll head back straight away if anyone is in trouble" Andy said

"right I'll keep watch but you should be focusing on getting those towers it's no good if they keep fighting if the enemy can't be destroyed" Grace said

Andy felt a strange presence near by and return to human form to check it out the ground around him shook and began to open using his powers Andy sent Xana flying toward the tower underneath the ice that way he wouldn't be spotted

"come out Mizu I know it's you" Andy said with some slight fear in his voice

"well done, I know you sensed me a while ago why didn't you do anything"

"I had Xana to protect but now I don't so I can fight you freely" Andy said with some extra confidence

"I didn't come here to fight I came to make you an offer"

Andy didn't trust Mizu and he doubted the offer would be one he'd accept but if he could stall for a little while and give Xana the time he needed to deactivate the tower then he would use it

**Well that's it for this chapter so what do these new enemies have in store for the team and what is Mizu's offer and when will the plot thicken just a little bit more**

**You'll find out next chapter**


	5. Broken Spirits

**Riya's Journey**

**Chapter 5**

John and Nerst's fight was still going though Nerst was still barely doing anything he was just blocking but John kept going he even achieved a new level of power as his ability grew slightly

Nerst tripped John and then knocked him flying into an ice wall causing a large dent into it, John got back up severely weakened not damaged he hadn't lost any life points

"oh like that's fair play" John said running toward Nerst again

Kelly was having a lot of trouble with Dai due to his teleportation skill so he could easily move and hit Kelly but to compensate she had activated her power and became faster so she could get him

"listen I'll give you one free shot" Dai said trying in his own way to be nice

Kelly began shaping the quills along her arm creating an oval block with spikes sticking out, Kelly fired it as it reached Dai he lent slightly to one side dodging it, he thought Kelly would be annoyed but she was smiling since as it passed the block exploded showering Dai with quills that kept hitting him

"how did you do that" Dai asked

"I've got some skills that even my team don't know about" Kelly said smiling

"well it's good but not enough to beat me" Dai said taunting Kelly

Kelly began running at Dai knowing that using some of her secret skills would help

Riya wasn't to sure how she would beat Miya since they were tied in battle both of them seemed quite skilled, as they fought Riya noticed that Miya was getting closer and closer

As Riya tried to block Miya she got so close that Miya was almost grabbing her, then Riya noticed that she was trying to grab her so Riya made sure she didn't get close but she slipped up and let Miya get behind her

"bad mistake" Miya said

Miya grabbed Riya from behind and kept her still while she created a disc and brought it towards Riya

Andy was still facing down Mizu and was still staling trying to give Xana some time

"so what's the offer" Andy said

"well I'd like you to join me" as Mizu said this Andy was shocked

"you see your powers will not evolve like the others yours can only grow so far, even now your team is growing in power and you won't, your at the best now but they are growing" Mizu said

"that's not true" Andy said

As Andy said it Mizu saw a small flicker of realisation, what Mizu had said got through to Andy but Grace was listening and knew what Mizu was up to so she began talking to Andy to keep his mind on Mizu

"Andy remember what were fighting for, your powers had evolved quickly so you can protect the team better" Grace's words kept Andy calm easily

"well then why don't I tell you the other reason why you should join me" Mizu began

"you see my three children have a very useful ability if they want their weapons can cause damage that doesn't effect your teams life points but it does effect them in the real world and right now if I'm right Miya is causing damage to Riya since she's not quite sane" Mizu said

"what do you mean" Andy asked

"each one of my children has a different personality which comes from my own, Nerst has my coldness and intelligence, Dai has a more lazy side but he has my destructiveness, but Miya she was different even from the beginning of her creation she has got my insanity and cruelness amplified a few times she loved trying to torture things even my monsters she's stable while Nerst is around but as soon as she is on her own she will cause as much damage as possible without devitualizing her enemy"

As Andy heard what may be happening to Riya Xana had made his way to several towers already and had caused some disturbance to Dai and Nerst but it hadn't got rid of them yet but only three towers were active

And exactly what was happening to Riya was like Mizu said, Miya had been using the disc in her hand to burn parts of Riya's arm when Grace realised she devirtualized Riya immediately, and headed down to the scanner room

Grace quickly rushed to Riya who was almost screaming due to the burns on her arm from Miya's attack "what the hell" Riya screamed

Grace knew she couldn't do anything she helped Riya to the elevator and up to the computer room, Grace didn't like having to abandon Riya to check the computer and see how long until Xana had deactivated the towers Grace could see that there was only one tower left and Xana was deactivating it

"lets go back" Grace said activating the return to the past

Everyone was sent back to just before Mizu's children appeared Riya's arm no longer burned but strangely it still felt painful, Grace went to check on Riya while John went onto the computer and checked that Xana was okay, Andy and Grace were in the forest relaxing well technically Andy was relaxing Kelly had fallen asleep leaning against him

"I'll prove I'm not weak" Andy said with the words of Mizu still in his mind

A few hours later everyone was sitting in the cafeteria slightly down from their own respective battles all of them believed they had lost their battles but it wasn't true they had won since Xana was able to deactivate the towers

A strange silence surrounded the team non of them felt like talking, Kelly had noticed a slight change in Andy's mood he'd been really quiet which Kelly didn't like, Riya's arm still hurt when she moved it the effects of Miya's attack had been a lot worse than she realised Grace kept checking it and said she would scan it later at the factory to get an idea of it

After their meal everyone headed off, Grace and Riya went to the factory to check on what Miya had done to Riya, Kelly began looking for Andy he disappeared after he finished his food, John said he'd have a look around for him

Grace and Riya were at the factory quickly, Riya's arm had been feeling worse since she got back to earth "okay step in to the scanner" Grace said

Riya stepped in and let the scanner close she felt it checking every part of her when she felt it touch her arm she could feel pain but it only lasted a few seconds when it stopped Riya stepped out of the scanner and headed back up

"okay lets see then" Grace said as she looked through the report

Riya watched Grace's face as her expression changed multiple times, Riya wasn't sure if it was good news or bad news

"well then" Grace said taking in everything she had read

"Miya's attack scrambled the coding in your Lyoko form causing real pain and the pain you've been feeling is a serious after effect though it can be cured by putting right your Lyoko form's coding when your in Lyoko it will stop the pain in the real world and Lyoko" Grace explained

"what about if they do it again" Riya asked

"we just do it again the only drawback is the person has to keep still or the coding could go wrong" Grace said

"so shall we do it now" Riya asked

"we can't I need to be at the controls if you get attacked while you're in Lyoko then like I said the coding could go wrong but we'll get it done as soon as possible tomorrow"

The two girls headed back to school while John and Kelly had just finished searching for Andy, Kelly headed back to her room while John found Andy in their room

"where've you been Kelly was worried" John asked

"just walking around" Andy said

"well me and Kelly were walking around but we didn't see you" John said enquiring a bit more this made Andy turn slightly toward John possibly thinking John was up to something

"you better talk to Kelly though she really cares about you" John said

Andy stayed silent as John fell asleep on his own bed, after John was asleep and their room had been checked Andy snuck out of the room and began heading for the factory

"I'll show you who's weak" Andy said to himself

In Kelly's room, Kelly couldn't get to sleep she was really worried about Andy their relationship was great for Kelly since she always had someone to talk to or just relax with out of the window Kelly spotted someone running off away from school Kelly was sure that it was Andy, Kelly snuck out of her room and gave chase

Inside the mansion someone was walking around looking for something, they walked over to the fireplace and pulled a brick out

"it's gone I wonder if" the person said

Inside Lyoko Mizu felt the entire place shake he could sense something moving in the outside world things had begun, things that would change everything

"he's coming" Mizu said

**So that's it another chapter down so once again I create questions 1. who was in the mansion 2. who was Mizu talking about could it be Andy or someone else**


	6. Last Chance For Trust

**Riya's Journey**

**Chapter 6**

Andy was close to the factory and his mind was clouded by some anger he didn't think about what would happen if he went in on his own it was a large fault of Andy but he didn't show it much but he could easily get jealous

Kelly had been following Andy easily she was much quicker than him and caught up to him but she didn't let him know that she was there, Kelly was wondering why Andy was heading to the factory at night without any one else

Both of them soon arrived at the factory Andy took the lift down while Kelly stayed back, after Andy had gone down to the lower floor Kelly took a different route and headed for computer room guessing that's where he was heading

Kelly missed Andy as she entered the computer room he had already gone into the lift and was heading for the scanners Kelly checked the screen and saw he had set a timer for the scanners Kelly couldn't stop it she didn't know how to all she could do was watch as Andy was sent to Lyoko

"what are you doing Andy" Kelly said wondering why Andy had snuck off

Andy looked around as he landed in Lyoko no sign of any one even Xana "Mizu" Andy shouted shaking Lyoko slightly, Andy heard laughter all around him he wasn't sure if it was one person or more

"so you've come to prove that your not weak" Mizu's voice was clear and cold chilling Andy's body, Andy moved the sand around him he let it circle his feet just in case someone attacked

"why don't you step out from the shadows Mizu" Andy said

"I don't have too if part of my attack happens to be from the shadows" Mizu said he wasn't revealing his plan just taunting Andy

"fine I'll do it for you" Andy said using his powers to completely reshape Lyoko flattening the surroundings trying to reveal Mizu's location, but he didn't all Andy revealed were three people that had been watching him since he entered Lyoko the three children of Mizu

"Xana, Xana can you hear me" Kelly said quickly

"yes Kelly I'm here why are you at the factory this late" Xana asked

"Andy came here and virtualized himself into Lyoko and now Miya, Dai and Nerst have appeared" Kelly quickly explained

"have you called Grace and the others" Xana asked

"I don't have my phone and it still would be a while before they get here if I used the computer to call them"

"call them then I will go and try to help Andy" Xana said leaving the tower he had been resting in

Kelly quickly called John but his phone was off, when she called Grace she got through but Grace was never the best person to understand something when she first woke up

"Kelly what are you talking about" Grace said sitting up

"Andy ran off to Lyoko and is trouble" Kelly said

"there's no way to get out of here at the moment I can hear some of the teachers checking the corridors from here if I try to leave they'll see me"

"you've got to try I don't' know if we'll be able to handle it alone" Kelly said pleading with Grace

"listen I'll try to get the others to the factory, for the while just rescue Andy and get him out of there" Grace said calming Kelly

Kelly hung up and concentrated on the computer screen she could see that Xana wasn't to far away from Andy, inside Lyoko Andy was facing down Mizu's children "so you're the one Mizu likes" Dai said teleporting getting good look at Andy

"he doesn't look to special I can't see why Mizu wants to give him those ability's" Miya said and then quickly stopped as Nerst slammed a sword down right in front of her

"what are you talking about" Andy asked

"nothing" Nerst said giving Miya a quick glare warning her to be quiet

"she's talking about Mizu's gift" Dai began, he was quickly cut off by Nerst who smashed Dai into a rock

"I said quiet" Nerst said

"why should I you idiot I don't even get why you want me to keep quiet Mizu is going to tell him any way" Dai said getting back up

"master Mizu wants to keep it quiet" Nerst said

"master Mizu, ha your such a loser, you lap dog" Dai said

Nerst quickly moved no one could see him until a blade appeared sticking out of Dai's chest, Dai looked around and saw Nerst was directly behind him holding onto the blade that had pierced Dai

Dai began to devirtualize disappearing from Lyoko entirely, Miya looked at Nerst tears were in her eyes, "you killed him, how could you" Miya said, Nerst didn't speak he didn't even seemed fazed by what he had just done

"answer me" Miya screamed, it seemed that the three of them had personal lives that no one realised, Andy was shocked and didn't even notice that Xana had arrived

Nerst was quiet he didn't respond, Miya was possibly on the edge of her own mind she may have been twisted but there were still limits to her sanity, "I'll kill you Nerst" Miya shouted as she lunged at Nerst but he just dodged

"Andy we've got to leave" Xana said trying to pull Andy away

Andy was fixed on the fight still not noticing that Xana had appeared or that he was talking to him, Andy couldn't believe how much Miya seemed to care for Dai, the fight was easily finished Nerst quickly moved slicing Miya with precision, she dropped to the floor, Andy and Xana watched as she disappeared

"Dai I'm sorry" Miya said as she disappeared

As Nerst put away his sword Mizu appeared looking around it was obvious Mizu was shocked at what Nerst had done, Nerst didn't say anything but Andy and Xana could see he was smiling

"well done" Mizu said

"what are you saying well done for" Xana asked

"I had to see which of my children was worthy enough to protect the newest member of my family, I couldn't have all three of them doing it, it would cause problems so I gave Nerst a choice if he could kill both Miya and Dai then he would be safe and would become the guardian"

"it was easy, when Dai began complaining he let down his guard and is was just a simple matter of moving quickly enough so he couldn't teleport away, and I new exactly how Miya would react I'd been watching them they were falling in love but it didn't matter how I felt, I loved Miya but she didn't care which made it easier to kill her" Nerst explained his tone showed no remorse or compassion but the subtle hint of jealousy was noticeable

"so who is this new family member" Andy said

"I found her data while searching deeper in Lyoko's old files, I went so deep into Lyoko that I found out something's were different a long time ago, I found the first guardian's data and you will now witness her rebirth" Mizu said sounding like a villain out of a really bad movie

Outside Lyoko Kelly had been listening to everything she even watched Miya and Dai die and had cried slightly she couldn't help it

"this can't be good if the original guardian is more powerful than Mizu, Andy and Xana won't stand a chance" Kelly said

"so what can this guardian do" Xana asked

"I'm not sure but from how big all of that data was she is quite powerful like a monster in a little girl's body" Mizu said

Andy's anger was building inside him the fact that Nerst could just kill his team mates with out a second thought and how he showed nothing, Andy had begun moving the sand closer to Nerst like two hands hiding in the ground as he got close Nerst cut at them quickly stopping Andy's attack

"I believe we are not wanted here" Mizu said obviously about to leave "but you will see the guardian wake soon and then it will be game over I've worked out everything all I need is one more thing and she will be awakened" after Mizu said this he disappeared along with Nerst

In sector five Nerst was slightly curious to what the last part was "so what is it then this last part that you don't have" Nerst asked

"oh that's easy Nerst, the part I don't have yet is you" Mizu said as he turned and grabbed Nerst "you see I need energy to fully power the guardian so I got you to kill the others for me so I could take their energy and then I would kill who ever was left be it you or the other two" Mizu said as Nerst struggled to break free

"but don't worry you will be reborn, I will recreate you I still need a protector for her until she is ready" Mizu said breaking Nerst's neck and watching the energy seep in to the sphere of data

Inside the computer room Andy had been devirtualized and had joined Kelly "you jerk" Kelly said giving Andy a punch in the arm "if I hadn't of come here we wouldn't of known what Mizu was doing" Andy said

Kelly would of hit him again but he was right, the lift sprang to life as Kelly and Andy watched it come down "you late guys, too late in fact" Kelly said thinking it was the rest of the team

"oh I'm never late I'm always right when I'm needed" the person said stepping out of the lift

**And that's the chapter I hope your all enjoying this cause I certainly am so once again a plot twist who is this mysterious person that's appeared and what is the other guardian**

**Well if you have figured out what is really going on then you'll know who the person is (maybe) and you'll know who the guardian is**

**also first new chapter of 2007 for me**


	7. Lyoko's Awakening

**Riya's Journey**

**Chapter 7**

"excuse me who are you" Kelly asked as she watched the woman who had appeared in the lift walk over to the computer and sit in the chair

"a friend who's here to help" the woman said typing on the key board

Andy and Kelly watched as the holo map near the computer changed to a picture of sector five the woman looked at it and said something quietly, the kids couldn't tell what she was doing but she had obviously used the Lyoko computer before

"hey tell us who you are" Andy said

The woman didn't answer she just turned toward the computer and began typing something, Andy looked over her shoulder and recognised the program he moved quickly trying to stop her but it was too late, a white light shone over them causing Kelly and Andy to return to their rooms looking at heir clocks they saw that they had only been sent back a short time just before Andy left his room

Andy and Kelly tried to remember what had happened all they could remember was Andy in Lyoko then nothing but they were sure something had happened but it had gone both Andy and Kelly went to sleep

The next day they recounted the events up to them being sent back including everything Mizu had said and Nerst had done, none of the team could believe it Grace was angry at Andy for sneaking of and going into Lyoko so was John since him and Andy were best friends

The bell rang and the team headed to class making plans to take a trip to Lyoko after school as Riya entered her class her friend the same one that Miya had possessed during their first encounter came up to her

"hey have you heard we've got a new teacher today" she said

"really who is it" Riya asked

"don't know but from what I've heard she's meant to be really nice and funny"

Riya went in and sat down with everyone else and waited for the teacher to enter, as the teacher entered everyone was quiet the teacher put her stuff down on the desk she looked up and smiled

"hello everyone I'm Ms LeDuc" the woman said

During the entire lesson Riya noticed that the woman kept looking at glancing at her from time to time as if she could see something about Riya that was different than the rest of the people in the class

The rest of the day went on and ended with out Mizu attacking but that was actually worse than if he had attacked it made everyone worry that Mizu was preparing something big which they knew was true

At the end of the school day they team went to the factory Grace checked the computer and was ready to send the team to Lyoko, Riya was the last to head in and once again as she entered heard the voice of the other Riya in her head

"something is wrong in here" the other Riya said

"what's wrong everything looks fine" Riya said

"trust me Mizu is doing something inside Lyoko"

"I'll be careful then" Riya said

The team headed for the edge of the sector and waited for the tubes to come down and pick them up sending them to sector five, as they arrived the team could see a large blue sphere in the middle of the clock tower they could tell that the sphere held the guardian

"welcome one and all" Mizu said from his usual spot high above the team

"can't say that were glad to come here" Riya said

"ah but you should be, you will see the guardian awaken"

"where's Nerst I notice he's not here" Andy said

"he's gone for the while"

"you mean you destroyed him" Xana said

"well look who catches on quick" Mizu said taunting Xana "but don't worry he'll return"

Outside Lyoko in the computer room the lift came to life and made Grace jump she watched the same person that Andy and Kelly had met the previous night stepped out of the lift

"huh so there were more" she said

"who are you" Grace asked

"call me Louise" she said

"okay now can you tell me why you're here" Grace asked

"well I came searching for something and I believe I found it"

"what are you searching for" Grace asked

"my daughter" as Louise said this Grace froze remembering the recording everyone had heard but this was the woman who had taken the daughter away

"and who do you think it is" Grace asked just wanting to know

"that young girl in your group of friends" Louise said

"you mean Riya" Grace said slightly by accident

"so that's the name he picked" Louise said

"what do you mean" Grace asked

"nothing but I'm sorry I have to do this" Louise said as she pressed a remote in her pocket causing a return to the past just before she had appeared Grace didn't know what had happened and neither did any one in Lyoko

"what's going on" Kelly said

"I don't know, the return to the past activated but I didn't do it" Grace said

Lyoko began to shake, everyone knew what was happening the sphere was beginning to open, Mizu began to smile until he noticed that the clock tower was breaking apart the sphere was opening by drawing energy from the clock tower

"move" John shouted as part of the clock tower almost fell onto of the team

"what do we do" Kelly asked

"there's an entrance at the lowest level of the tower you can get out of there" Grace said looking at the map of the clock tower

The team looked down and saw that they were quite high up "Riya can you open a portal to the bottom of the tower" Kelly asked

"no this area is a lot different to the rest of them, it's not as open as the other regions"

"okay then there's only one way" Kelly said

Everyone nodded then jumped from the plat form they were one and began heading down to the ground floor every one had there own plan of how to land as they got to the bottom, Andy was using his power to cushion everyone's fall, Kelly was using her quills to slow her self down, John used his powers and gave himself more defence that way when he landed he wouldn't be effected, Riya span her swords around slowing her self down, while Xana used his chain staff to slow him self down in the same way as Kelly

All of them landed none of them had a soft landing but they were safe, Riya spotted the entrance and told the rest of the team, all of them got out quickly watching the entire place crumble except for a few arts that were close to the sphere

None of the team could spot Mizu he had disappeared one thing they could see was a something directly below he sphere a blue beam of light was linked to it, Xana went up to it and placed a hand on to the screen

_Access : Xana_

Xana watched as panels began to appear all revealing information "Grace are you getting this" Xana said

"yes it's amazing according to the information Lyoko was completely different once and there are other things a program was activated a while ago it was used to separate something but I can't tell what it was" Grace said looking over the information excitedly

"Xana keep the data coming I'll link it up to my computer at school" Grace said connecting to her computer

As the data continued to flow the sphere began to open no one noticed at first but Riya had been watching it focused on what might have been inside it, what this guardian looked like or what powers it had, Riya couldn't help but refer to the guardian as it even though Mizu had said it was a she

The sphere fully opened revealing a young girl only a little older than Riya, the girl dropped out of the sphere and landed carefully onto the ground as if she could just float in the air

"get ready" John said in his usual role as leader

Grace looked at the screen showing some of the things about the guardian but she didn't understand much it seemed that its data was a lot more complex than the others

As Grace watched the screen the lift sprang to life and revealed a woman that Grace didn't remember but had been in the computer room before

"this time I'm here to fight" the woman said

Grace took a second to understand it but soon realised what the woman meant, Grace followed the silent instructions and activated the scanner sending the woman to Lyoko

"guys I think I'm sending you some help" Grace said still slightly confused from what had just happened

**Well that's it for the chapter I hope you'll enjoying this story right now because things are really heating up and get ready for more secrets to be revealed in the next chapter**


	8. A Memory Isn't Always Happy

**Riya's Journey**

**Chapter 8**

"hmm she has come" Mizu said from his hiding place

Louise had just landed in Lyoko her body was much taller than the others obviously, her costume was mostly pink as if she was a little girl but she had long red spiked hair

"I forgot about this" Louise said

Louise looked down and concentrated making her costume go black with red down the arms and a red diamond shape near the top "that's much better" Louise said

"who are you" Kelly asked

"I'm not surprised you don't remember that program I installed must have worked perfectly" Louise said quite proudly

"what are you talking about" Andy asked

"it's much quicker to do this" Louise said tapping a small panel on her arm bringing up a few panels in front of her

"deactivating remote return system" a voice said

Suddenly Andy and Kelly remembered everything about their first meeting with Louise though it didn't change much it just made sure that they had a full memory even Grace remembered Louise appearing then disappearing

"who are you" Kelly asked again hoping for a proper answer

Louise sighed and prepared to answer "I am Louise, create…daugh…guardian of Lyoko" she was trying to find the right word

"how can you be a guardian of Lyoko" Riya said

"be quiet young lady" Louise said then stopped her self making Riya slightly confused

"I am a former guardian of Lyoko me and others once protected earth from…" Louise stopped upon looking at one of the group, her expression had changed from a normal one to one of anger

"Xana" Louise shouted creating a ball of energy then gripping it giving it a blade like appearance

Louise attacked Xana who easily dodged every attack until Andy used his powers to restrain Louise, but she kept going Louise didn't even notice she was being held back even when she had stopped moving entirely

"calm down" everyone said trying to calm Louise

"no let me go I've got to destroy him" Louise said still trying to break free

"he's not evil, he's on our side were fighting Mizu" John explained

Louise instantly calmed and Andy let her go, she taped the panel on her arm again and scanned Xana "hmm something is different your not the Xana I know but what is it" Louise said moving around Xana constantly

"that would be me" Mizu said appearing

"I'm guessing your Mizu" Louise said

"and I'm guessing your a liar am I right…" Mizu said but had Louise stop him before he could say the last word

"so your what's different in Xana, what did he do" Louise said referring to someone

"he freed me I was stuck in there so long slowly waiting for my chance to become me" Mizu said

"so what's that then" Louise said noticing a girl standing a long way behind Mizu

"oh my daughter, she's so beautiful isn't she" Mizu said faking some tears

Louise looked at the girl and recognised her instantly mostly because she knew about the data that had been sealed, a program that should never of been born, one that couldn't be deleted by normal means

"you can't release her she's too dangerous" Louise said

"I know I realised that after she destroyed my home" Mizu said

"you should of known that all ready especially if you have my knowledge"

"oh but I did, you see I found a way to escape and she and you are the key to it all especially since your genetics are the same" Mizu said

"what is he talking about" Riya asked

"Grace follow my instructions activate one of the files that Xana transported to the main computer" Louise said

"which" Grace asked

"target me and Riya then it should appear"

Grace followed the instructions and saw the file come up it was stated _stop_ and had a one in brackets next to it, Grace activated it and saw the whole of Lyoko freeze only two people were moving Louise and Riya

"Grace I wish to talk to Riya alone please remove the head set" Louise said, Grace removed it and waited to see what would happen

"Riya listen that girl has the same genetics as you and me I can't easily explain why without having to explain a lot more but I suggest you leave Lyoko and don't come back a way to explain all of this with out endangering your self, go check in the mansion look in the room directly across from yours there is a journal, but before I tell you where, you must promise to keep it secret don't let the others see it"

Riya only nodded she didn't understand at all but she knew that there was a lot of things right now that she didn't know

"behind the desk, just pull it away and you'll find it I dropped it down there before coming here, I didn't have time to retrieve it last time and now it seems I won't get the chance" Louise said

"this doesn't make sense, what do you mean" Riya said

"it's funny I said that the first time I tried to explain it to my self"

Louise walked over to the others and tapped each one then tapped Riya, Riya felt like this had happened before that Louise had left her life suddenly like this already

Lyoko came back life and everything began to move all of the team suddenly was sent back one at a time, Grace was watching the screen as Lyoko started again and couldn't under stand what had happened

"okay Mizu then lets begin because we both know that the data can't be given willingly" Louise said

"Ila" Mizu said making the girl behind him come to life

Ila looked at Louise and moved quickly towards her, Louise created an energy sword and blocked Ila, suddenly Ila copied Louise's move and it turned into a sword fight with both of them moving quickly all over the fifth sectors ruin's

The team had been watching the screen so they hadn't seen Riya slip away, they didn't even notice the lift go up "what ever is in that journal I need to know" Riya said running as quickly as she could

Louise and Ila were so close to each other that they could were staring into the other's eyes "I always thought my copy would be better" Louise said

"but I'm not your copy, I'm better than you I am the reason the others left, you created me as a way to try and prevent it to stop it ever reaching someone you cared for" Ila said

"then I realised my mistake problems can't go away like that I shouldn't of given it the easy way out"

"well if it wasn't for the program, Mizu wouldn't of been born and I would never have been freed from the god awful prison you put me in" Ila said sending Louise flying

Mizu caught Louise as she came flying towards him "give up now it would be better for you right now, we both know that you can feel the pain, you've been inside Lyoko for too long now your mind can't tell the difference anymore"

"it's true that it was an unknown side effect but we kept coming back, he wanted too and I was too in love to say no, but if I'd known you'd be the final creation I would of kept Lyoko shut down like the rest of us promised, I feel bad for betraying my friends"

"just give me the data I don't have enough time to wait, she drains power and I could only release her once you appeared, it was so fortunate I thought I'd have too find you but you came here too stop me" Mizu said

"never you'll have to kill me first" Louise said

"why do you resist what is keeping you from just letting go no one cares for you any more, everyone left" Mizu said still tormenting Louise

"what's keeping me here is a girl, a very special girl my daughter, Riya"

"daughter" the team said including Mizu

Ila seemed to have listened and was starting to act strangely, Mizu only needed to look at her to realise what was happening, Mizu raised his hand and sent Ila back to the sphere and threw Louise in after her

On earth Riya had made it to the mansion and to the room Louise had said about, Riya searched and found the book behind the desk, Riya grabbed it and saw the front cover

"_the truth of Lyoko, decades of study on the work my father created_"

Riya looked at the name on the bottom of the cover and read a name that she would soon learn had a big impact on her life

The name was _Aelita Hopper_

**So the chapter ends with more than any one could have expected but now what's going to happen and what has happened**

**More to be revealed in the next chapter**

"**sister vs sister : Riya vs Ila" Pt 1**


	9. Sister Vs Sister : Riya Vs Ila Pt 1

**Riya's Journey**

**Chapter 9: Sister VS Sister: Riya VS Ila**

**This is just a special deconfusing due to chapter 8: a woman has appeared called Louise she appeared to know quite a lot about Lyoko, after going in to Lyoko she revealed that the guardian that Mizu has unleashed is extremely powerful, Louise than revealed that she has connections to the past of Lyoko and Riya's own past, she then tells Riya that a book will explain it all**

**Riya is then sent out of Lyoko with the rest of the team and then goes to find the book while Louise fights the guardian Ila, Mizu then realises that Louise will not give up the data because she wants to protect Riya who is her daughter so he captures her, meanwhile Riya finds the book and learns who wrote it and who Louise really is "Aelita Hopper"**

Riya had been studying the book, she had only looked through the first few pages but there were a lot of things relating to Lyoko with more information than any of them knew about, it wasn't long until another name was mentioned "Mizu" Riya said looking at a certain entry

"_today was the completed test of the separation program and it worked, Jeremy separated the virus from Xana though it manifested it's self in a new body and called it's self Mizu though there is still a small problem like me before him Xana is still stuck in Lyoko and has become the new me, Jeremy also said that we should have a child, adoption since he has a problem, I want a child so I agreed"_

The next entry was just as strange more references to people that Aelita must have known but Riya didn't

"_I finally have my daughter she's quite young still only a baby, she is fascinated by the grandfather clock in the main hall she stares at it and will usually sits directly in front of it, it leads me to believe she may know of Lyoko even though she is only small I have named her Moé (Mo-a) after the name on the clock"_

"Moé" Riya said "could that be me"

At the factory the rest of the team was still watching the screen as Ila and Louise were sent to an unknown location in Lyoko that Grace couldn't find though she tried to trace it but Mizu had disrupted the system

Andy was the first to notice Riya had disappeared after he was about to ask what had happened when they were all frozen, he quickly told the others but no-one actually knew where she had gone, once it seemed like nothing could be done everyone left heading back to Kadic, Grace tried ringing Riya but no answer

Riya kept reading the book until she found a date quite close to the present date, the first was a year before everything had happened

"_Jeremy says that he needs to use Moé to switch for Xana only for a few minutes then he can bring her out of Lyoko but I fear that Mizu has been watching and knows of our plan and will take her, she's old enough now to go into her first year of Kadic like me and Jeremy did but I've not had the chance yet to talk to him about it"_

Riya read a final entry it was only a few months from the date before she had been in Lyoko

"_I have left I'm only here for a few minutes them I'm gone along with Moé I'll go and stay with Yumi she'll let me stay with her for a while and will keep Jeremy away, I've told Moé were going on a trip, no need to worry her but I still think there is a connection to Lyoko with her I know it's strange but I do"_

A second entry no date above it was written Riya could tell it had been written in haste, who ever had done it was panicking

"_Moé has disappeared I went to check on her but she's gone I didn't hear Jeremy but I did notice that the clock entrance to the sewer was open I've collected every thing and will leave as soon as I find her"_

Riya couldn't see any more entry's, that had been the last one Aelita must have knocked it down the back of the desk, just as she left though Riya couldn't believe this had happened and why had she gone to Lyoko and how did she end up in there, after an hour of rereading the journal Riya felt lousy and sad if she was Moé and everything in the journal was true then she shouldn't of been here

Riya headed back to Kadic and stayed in her room for the rest of the day, Kelly and Grace tried to get her to come out but she didn't want too

The next day was Saturday so she didn't have to leave her room but the entire team decided that if she wasn't going to come to them then they would go to her all of them sat down around the room, Kelly and Grace joined her on the bed John sat in the chair next to her desk and Andy sat on the floor leaning against the cupboard

"Come on Riya" Kelly said

"we need to be ready if Mizu attacks we'll need your help" Grace said trying to cheer Riya up

"and especially since he captured Louise" after Andy said this Riya shot up quickly staring at Andy "what did you say" Riya asked

"Louise was captured by Mizu it happened when you disappeared" John said

Riya quickly got changed causing both boys to avert their eyes and attempt to leave the room but they were caught in the whirlwind that was Riya who quickly left with Grace and Kelly following behind then John and Andy who just managed to keep up

"Riya what's wrong" Kelly asked

"at the moment a lot of things are wrong but this one thing is worse than anything" Riya said moving slightly quicker

"how can she be this fast" John asked he was having trouble keeping up which was quite strange since he was the fastest of the team

It didn't take long to reach the factory once they arrived Riya was quickly shouting orders

"Grace activate the scanners, everyone else stay out of them, I'm going on my own" the rest of the team would of gone too but they felt that if they went Riya would send them back herself

As soon as Riya was sent into Lyoko it shook, all the anger and power of Riya had begun flowing out, she had turned into her old self when she had been fuelled by Mizu's power

"Mizu come out of hiding" Riya ordered

Mizu did appear with Ila standing behind him still draining Lyoko of power and Mizu knew it he even seemed nervous because of it

Riya was about to attack when a memory came into her head, the promise she had made about not going back to Lyoko, but now that promise had to be broken she couldn't leave now she had gone too far, Riya continued her attack charging straight at Mizu but Ila quickly stepped in and blocked her

"hello sister" Ila said making Riya jump backwards

"what did you say" Riya asked

"technically she is your sister not on a full level but she's as close as you can get" Mizu said

"that won't stop me from ripping both of you apart" Riya screamed once again heading straight for Ila and Mizu

Ila blocked Riya continuously though Riya began to exhibit strange abilities like having four swords appear while attacking even Riya didn't understand what was going on until a voice began to speak inside her head

"looks like I'm about to leave" the other Riya said

"what do you mean" Riya said inside her head

"you remember a year ago when I joined you so that I could help you during battles"

"yes I remember if it wasn't for you then I'd have been devirtualized loads of times"

"well it looks like I'm about to separate from you, it's been fun"

Riya jumped backwards one to dodge Ila's attack and to let the other Riya split from her, they nodded to each other as the other Riya disappeared and left Riya to fight for her self, Riya looked straight at Ila and was sure that she could fight properly now

Riya began to twirl her swords around creating the bow and began firing quickly almost striking Ila and Mizu who just barely dodged the attack as the arrows got closer, Mizu began to realise that this wasn't the same Riya she had become better at fighting

"it appears that Ila won't be able to deal with you alone" Mizu said seeing Ila was actually slightly tired

Everyone knew exactly Mizu meant especially Andy because he had been wondering since the event had happened when he would appear again

"I would like to bring you the newly created Nerst" Mizu said as a blue sphere quite like the one Ila had come out of

Nerst reappeared now dressed similar to John but now in dark amour he had his usual smile the same one that he had when he killed Miya and Dai, Riya took a step back slightly worried that she now face three enemies

Nerst charged forward preparing to strike Riya and destroy her in one go, Riya closed her eyes some how she didn't think she could stop the attack even if she tried to block it

Riya heard a clang of metal on metal or that's what she thought until she opened her eyes and saw Andy standing in front of her arm raised using the ground of the fifth sector as a shield

"we knew you could use some back up so Grace sent me in long distance then I just turned my self in to the ground and waited until something like this happened" Andy said not turning his head, he was keeping his eyes fixed on Nerst

"time for you to pay" Andy said, Nerst knew what he meant "ready Riya" Andy said making sure that she was okay he didn't understand why she had frozen like that before

Riya nodded and switched back to her swords showing Andy she was ready, now a new battle had begun

**Well another chapter down and one more to go sorry for any one who thought the chapter was a bit "chopped up" but the next chapter will be good and have one more thing revealed**


	10. Sister Vs Sister : Riya Vs Ila Pt 2

**Riya's Journey**

**Chapter 10: Sister Vs Sister, Riya VS Ila**

"do you think you can beat my new form" Nerst said taunting Andy

"it'll be easy in Lyoko there are hundreds of ways to destroy garbage like you" Andy said then thinking of several more ways to destroy Nerst

"were still out numbered three to two" Riya said quietly so that only Andy could her him though Grace could hear her as well and agreed

"so which of us goes" John asked

"I'll go I'm Andy's girlfriend and Riya's best friend and no matter who I fight I have a grudge against" Kelly said with some anger

"and we'll be good here if Mizu tries to mess with the computer" John said

Kelly headed down to the scanners and was sent into Lyoko as soon as she went in the same panel appeared next to her status card it was already up to level 1, Grace was slightly worried that Kelly's angered state was causing this and if she got angrier then she may finally break the level three mark but Grace was more worried what would happen if she did hit level three at level 1 Kelly could control her self, level 2 Kelly would be able to know which people were friendly and which people were foes but she would attack anything

Grace estimated that at level three she would lose control completely and attack anything in sight and would be unstoppable but the full problem that Grace had noticed was that Kelly's power seemed to have an effect on her mental state over the past year she noticed that Kelly seemed a little more angry though around Andy she was completely calm

Kelly moved quickly and arrived at the spot where Mizu, Ila and Nerst were waiting facing off with Andy and Riya "good to see you" Andy said as Kelly made her appearance

"now it's even, are you ready" Kelly said the others nodded and the fight broke out

Andy and Nerst moved away from the others knowing that both of them would cause quite a large part of the area to be damaged, Riya went after Ila who tried to slip away Riya didn't know why but she was sure it couldn't be good, Kelly saw that she got Mizu to fight and began to rush at him creating quills all over the rolling forward hoping to crush him underneath

"so what is one of the many ways you'll destroy me" Nerst said

Andy began to raise his hand hoping to catch Nerst then crush him but Nerst was too quick he had moved out of the way and gotten behind Andy before he could even realise, Nerst tried to strike and just missed due to Andy turning his body to sand and making he sword go straight through

"a friend showed me this show called Naruto and you know there's a character on it with the same powers as mine and I'll show you some of the things I learnt from it" Andy said with a large smile on his face he knew that he would win

Andy created a sand wave and sent it down on top of Nerst then compacting it hoping to crush him fully but Nerst was keeping it from crushing him by spinning his sword around, Andy couldn't do anything Nerst's strength was easily keeping him back

Kelly was still attacking Mizu leaping from place to place continuously hitting Mizu, Kelly could feel her powers building even in her mind she was slightly worried about going over her limit she knew that she could access level 3 she had quickly done it a while ago which allowed her to go in to her forms instantly but she hadn't told anyone

"why not use your full power" Mizu said obviously knowing what Kelly was thinking

"something tells me you know what will happen if I do" Kelly said remembering the small few seconds when she had begun to think about attacking her friends during her time in her level 3 state

"but they're not around though so you wouldn't hurt them"

"I'm not falling for your tricks, I can beat you with only my first level" Kelly said charging to attack again

Riya and Ila were fighting near the same panel that Xana had extracted information from, Riya wondered where Xana was he hadn't appeared to help in the fight

"a question between sisters" Riya said not sure how to feel using the word sister

"what" Ila said stopping for a second

"what does Mizu mean to you" Riya said

"he's my father" Ila said

"really try to think back at what point does it seem like he's your father" Riya said making Ila begin to think

"he's not" Ila said "but I do have one parent, Louise" Ila added

Riya stopped she hadn't heard Aelita being called Louise since last time she was in Lyoko but now Riya had just noticed what Ila said and she was slightly angry even though Riya wasn't sure that Aelita was her mother hearing some computer program call her that was enough to annoy her

"I know where she is" Ila said

"where" Riya quickly asked

Ila pointed to the same panel that Xana had accessed to get information on Lyoko after the clock tower was destroyed, Riya placed her hand on the panel and a name came up but it wasn't Riya's name it was another

"Moé" Riya said looking at the screen, now she was sure of it, a large blue sphere appeared inside Riya and Ila could see Aelita, Riya tried using the panel to open the sphere but it didn't work

"what's going on" Riya said

"oh nothing it just needs data to open it" Ila said attempting to take out Riya from behind but Riya noticed her and dodged out of the way quickly, Riya was now really pissed off and began to attack furiously knocking Ila backwards, "I feel bad that I called you sister now" Riya said

Ila charged at Riya and was moving quicker she didn't realise where Ila was until it was too late at least that's what they both thought until Riya saw something stretch out and capture her, Riya followed the thing and saw Xana appearing from the place where he had hidden

Riya nodded then charged at Ila and struck her multiple times when Riya finished Ila began to glow brightly and disappear, Riya could see the data stream flowing into the sphere and opening it, Aelita dropped out of the sphere hitting the ground Riya quickly rushed over to her and sat next to her

Andy's fight was coming to and end as both he and Nerst were tiring, Andy had used a lot of energy creating all manner of things with the ground but Nerst just kept breaking through them all

Andy at first thought he was imagining it but he could see Mizu behind Nerst at first he thought Kelly had lost and now he would too but he was surprised to see Mizu pull up a sword and slam it through Nerst destroying him

"Grace did you see that" Andy asked

"yes, what's going on" Grace replied quickly checking the computer

"I'm heading for where Kelly is" Andy said using the last of his energy to send himself to Kelly's position

Kelly's fight was still going, Kelly was pushing it with out going in to the third level, she was worried about it despite none of her friends being near by when she saw that she wasn't going to win with out it Kelly changed, Kelly let the full power flow she could feel every little bit of her getting more powerful

"finally your third form" Mizu said

Kelly's third form was extremely different from the other forms her fur had gone fully red small quills were appearing all over Kelly's mind had begun to change as well she thought of Mizu only as prey

Mizu laughed then left as Andy appeared an Kelly targeted him "Andy move" Grace shouted

"vehicle now" Andy shouted Grace quickly activated it and in front of Andy the ATV appeared, Andy jumped on an sped away with Kelly close behind "can you bring her out of Lyoko" Andy asked

"not sure, the questions is what will happen if I do it while she's in this state she could be stuck like this"

"then send me out first then her I'll stop her if I have too" Andy said

Grace followed the order and sent Andy out then sent Kelly who was surprised by her mid run devirtualization

Riya was still sitting by her mother not wanting to leave her "Grace can you bring her out of Lyoko" Riya asked

"no I'm sorry like Xana the structure is different" Grace said slightly depressed that she couldn't help

"no you can't but I can" Mizu said appearing and smashing Riya across the ground, Xana tried to attack but the same happened to him, Mizu walked up to Aelita then slammed his sword in to her destroying her too

"that's it the final piece I have all the data I need, I will triumph where Xana failed" Mizu said disappearing

"no stop" Riya said weakly getting up, Riya didn't notice that she had placed her hand on the same panel that Xana had placed his hand on before, everyone heard a sound coming from the panel, suddenly Grace's computer stopped working, inside Lyoko the ground began to shake and change colour

"Riya out" Grace said devirtualizing Riya

Xana watched as a familiar site met him a place that was all blue and was quite large, Xana recognised it as his own home he didn't know how he knew but he was sure of it

The team headed back to the school Andy had to carry Kelly who had passed out when she appeared in the scanner while Riya who felt worst of all began to cry, she was so close to finding out about her own past and had met her own mother but Mizu had taken her away on her way back to her room she spotted Ms LeDuc walking away from where her room was, Riya entered her room unknowing that someone had been in there looking for something

As Ms LeDuc walked off she rang someone on her phone, the person she rang had been expecting the call for quite a while

"Ulrich we've got a problem"

**So the end of the chapter and the end of the second part of the story, so a lot of things have been revealed but there's still a lot for Riya and Xana to learn before everything becomes clear**

**So watch out for the third part : Xana and Riya, the hunt for Mizu**


End file.
